Gokai
by magic H a r m o n y
Summary: Porque algunas veces, incluso lo que crees más obvio, puede no ser lo cierto.


© **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Agradecimiento a mi amiga** Kanna Uchiha **quien me ha servido como Beta. (¡Gracias, Tammy!)

.

* * *

><p><strong>GOKAI<strong>**.**

_By: magic Harmony._

**Prólogo****.**

**.**

**Sakura** se acarició los cabellos con una mezcla de impresión y vergüenza.

Había una buena parte de desilusión también.

Con la mirada clavada al piso, entró a casa de sus suegros.

Sabía que todos estaban mirándola… _especialmente Itachi_, el hermano de su marido.

—Ah… Sakura —la llamó Mayia, la esposa del hermano mayor de Sasuke—, también te has teñido y cortado el cabello —obvió ella, sonriendo emocionada al verse idénticas.

Mayia era una mujer dulce e inocente… por no decir ingenua.

—Sí, sí… yo-

No terminó de hablar, pues Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, entró en escena y emocionada, abrazó a Yuuki, hija de Sasuke y Sakura y la mayor de sus nietas.

Sakura dio gracias internamente.

—Oh, ¿es moda? —tanteó ella sin embargo, cuando estaba por besarle una mejilla para saludarla.

Sí, era por el corte y color nuevos.

Se sintió de lo más estúpida… no, no era moda.

Los cabellos castaño oscuro con mechones en color rubio no era algo muy común en mujeres de 30 años. Tampoco es que ese corte debajo de las orejas le sentase del todo… era que Sasuke había insistido en que lo cortara y tiñera _de esa manera_.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya no estaba para mirar aquello, él ya estaba en el jardín, junto a Fugaku, su padre, saludándolo.

Sakura se obligó a vencer la vergüenza para poder poner un pie delante de otro en aquella enorme casa y avanzar hacia el jardín, donde ahora mismo toda la familia se encontraba.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —murmuró Itachi, con cortesía.

Sakura asintió, tan sólo asintió.

No tuvo el valor para hablar a aquel hombre a quien Sasuke emulaba completamente… mejor dicho, al marido de la mujer a quien obligaba a Sakura a emular.

Se preguntó entonces desde cuánto ocurría aquello.

No lo supo, al decir verdad, no lo supo.

Sakura había entrado a la familia de manera repentina: se había quedado embarazada de Sasuke y éste se vio obligado a casarse con ella. Fue entonces cuando Sakura conoció a sus padres, hermano y la novia de éste… quedándose completamente asombrada: Mayia y ella eran idénticas. Físicamente, sumamente parecidas.

Ambas muy delgadas, de estatura media, piel bronceada y ojos enormes y verdes. Labios carnosos y rosas y lo más importante… cabellos rojizos y enrulados.

Cualquiera diría que los hermanos Uchiha tenían gustos muy similares… sí, sin duda era eso.

Y claro, el que Sasuke hiciera que Sakura usase los mismos vestidos, las mismas blusas… _el mismo perfume_ que Mayia, debía ser porque quería que su mujer tuviese los mismos lujos que la de su hermano, ¿no?

Luego de que naciera Yuuki, cuando ambos tenían apenas 21 años, habían decidido que probablemente sería el único hijo que tendrían pues Sakura había estado en peligro durante todo el embarazo… pero Sasuke, 4 años luego, había vuelto a embarazarla.

No, no había sido un accidente. De manera explícita le dijo a Sakura que quería otro hijo, y durante 2 meses habían sido las discusiones interminables de la pareja. Finalmente Sakura había aceptado… porque amaba al muchacho… y porque estaba preguntándose si aquel repentino deseo de ser padre por segunda vez tendría algo que ver con el embarazo de Mayia.

Mayia había tenido un varón apenas 1 mes antes que Sakura tuviese al suyo, pues el de Mayia había tenido complicaciones y la cesárea se le había practicado de urgencias.

Mayia había decidido llamar a su hijo Jason… y Sasuke decidió que el suyo se llamaría Johan.

No, seguro todo aquello no eran más que coincidencias, ¿no? Intentó creérselo, pero cuando se percató de que Itachi veía a Sasuke observando a Mayia durante la comida, sus cabellos repentinamente ya no le importaron. La vergüenza y… resentimiento sustituyeron todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong> observó a Yuuki y Johan dormidos en el asiento trasero. Ya volvían a casa, pasaban de las 11:30 de la noche. Sintió a Sasuke acariciarle una mejilla y sin pretenderlo ella se hizo a un lado. Sasuke la miró en completo silencio.

Apenas llegar a casa Sakura se había metido al cuarto de baño, donde se desmaquilló mientras su marido acostaba a sus niños de 9 y 4 años en sus camas, y ella se metió a la propia poco antes de que Sasuke regresara.

A él se le habían pasado las copas (como de costumbre en las reuniones familiares), pero no estaba aún ebrio cuando volvieron… terminó de embriagarse en casa y luego comenzó a buscarla de manera íntima con esa brusquedad que sólo hacía presencia cuando él estaba borracho.

Había terminado obligándola, abriéndole los muslos por la fuerza y penetrándola con una gran indiferencia ante el dolor que le provocaban sus salvajes acometidas.

Esa misma mañana, cuando Sasuke se despertó, no estaba nadie a su lado… Sakura se había marchado y al pasar un rato, al no escuchar las vocecitas infantiles de sus hijos, se intrigó. Poniéndose de pie y percatando entonces una nota ahí dispuesta sobra la cama:

"_Ya no te soporto. Quédate con ella… si es que puedes quitársela"_

Sasuke puso una mueca de incomprensión… o tal vez de dolor a causa de la cabeza que le daba vueltas; un poco por la resaca, otro tanto por la impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**magic Harmony**


End file.
